


Name

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: WayV Drabbles [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader
Series: WayV Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694812
Kudos: 23





	Name

Soon after convincing you to forsake your essay— at least until sunrise— Ten slings his arm around your waist under the warmth of the blanket and asks into the darkness, “Do you believe in alternate universes?”

“Ten, I’m tired.” You want to groan as your heavy eyelids fall shut, but you have to laugh as his nose tickles the back of your neck while he presses feather-light kisses to your skin. “I don’t want to think about this deep existential stuff right before bed. I’ll have nightmares!”

“Nope,” Ten protests. “No nightmares while I’m here.”

Before he can tighten his embrace, you roll onto your other side just in time to marvel at his brilliant smile.

You love Ten during the sunlit hours when he leads you by the hand through shopping malls, art exhibits, and cafes, where he never squanders an opportunity to tease you for anything and everything, with or without an audience. But this Ten— the one who smiles in the dark, who casually asks your opinion on the nature of the universe as you drift to sleep, who is too happy about lying at your side to mock you even as the best-mannered joke— is your favorite.

He raises his eyebrows, wordlessly asking again, **_“Do you believe in alternate universes?”_** and you laugh again.

“I don’t know, Ten. Maybe.”

He clicks his tongue at your non-committal answer before tracing a hand through your hair. “You say my name a lot— have you noticed? You sprinkle it into almost everything you say to me like your thoughts aren’t complete until you’ve called me by my name.”

No, you haven’t noticed. When his eyes meet yours, sparkling as if capturing the starlight, you have to explain, “I guess I just like your name, _**Ten.**_ ”

Your heart swells, warmed by the sight of his blooming smile as his eyelashes flutter until his eyes close for the night. At last, he pulls you close and tucks his face into the crook of your neck, chuckling at how your body tenses at the contact.

“I bet you like my name,” he mumbles against your skin, “in every version of the universe.”

You can’t argue even if you could find the exhausted voice to speak. Ten is right; he knows before he is satisfied by the breathy kiss you press to his temple.


End file.
